The present invention relates to weapons systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for preventing enemy incursions into a designated area.
Armed forces often struggle to halt enemy forces from entering into or crossing through certain predefined areas. These areas may include stratigical points, well hidden areas in which enemy forces may engage in hostile activity without being traced, or physical borders. Enemy forces may attempt to enter or take over stratigical areas in order to engage in missile launching attempts. Otherwise, enemy forces may attempt to cross through certain stratigical areas or cross fixed borders. Identifying enemy intrusion into these stratigical areas requires continuous aerial surveillance or other type of surveillance and a constant effort to halt enemy action. Once enemy forces enter or cross through the stratigical area, a swift “sensing to striking” time is required in order to halt enemy forces. The constant surveillance requirement, followed by a swift and accurate striking capability is often unmet by many armed forces.
Defense industries are engaged in developing motion detection capabilities within confined areas and along borders, aimed to enhance early detection of hostile forces movement. Motion sensing is achieved using various detectors that are placed within the area of interest and communicate with a central command post, and indicate any motion within the selected area of interest.
The complete process of eliminating enemy forces from entering into or crossing through predefined areas requires an autonomous striking capability. This autonomous striking capability should supplement the accurate detection and complete the task of reducing the enemy forces from entering certain areas. This sensing and striking system should essentially “close off” entire areas or eliminate possible border crossing attempts by the enemy forces. Such an autonomous striking system is described below. The basic system described below may be added to any suitable conventional sensing system and allows swift and accurate enemy forces neutralization within predefined confined areas.
The various known sensing systems all work in a similar fashion. The sensors indicate the exact position and detect the motion of enemy forces within a predefined area of interest. The sensing systems are either deployed from an aircraft in various forms, launched using ground missiles or manually positioned by ground forces. Alternative sensing systems are aerial or other systems capable of identifying and tracking movement within a predetermined area.
The goal of the sensing systems is to fully cover a complete area of predetermined size and positively detect any enemy motion within the area. The sensing system transmits the position and motion of the enemy forces to a command and control center that can select an appropriate reaction in order to neutralize the threat. In most conventional striking systems, a command and control center is advised by the sensing system when enemy forces enter the selected area of interest. The command and control center must select and deploy conventional neutralizing agents. This “loop closing” process required in order to eliminate the missile launching threat is time consuming and is often inefficient.
Gorman, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,879, teaches a system for disabling time-critical targets within a designated geographical area. The system includes a plurality of guided missile launchers deployed in the geographical area. Each launcher includes a guided missile that is launched vertically. When a target is detected in the geographical area, a command center instructs one or more of the launchers to launch their guided missiles. The launched missile(s) then home in on the target, either autonomously or under external guidance. The Gorman patent is incorporated by reference for all purposes as if fully set forth herein.